


Talent

by fleurlb



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distira/gifts).



Tami Taylor looked down at the open file and tried to find a positive angle. Tyra sat on the other side of the desk, wearing revealing clothes and snapping her gum.

"Looks like you have a talent for writing."

Tyra tore her gaze away from the window and looked through her guidance counselor.

"You lying to me, Mrs. T?"

Tami shook her head as and rifled through a desk drawer. "I just saw a writing contest. You enter that, see what an unbiased judge has to say about your talent."

Tyra pressed her lips together. "I just might do that."


End file.
